My Fallen Angel
by Rockin'ThisWorld
Summary: All of us wants a fun and exciting birthday. However, on mikans' eighth birthday, unexpected things happened which led her to meet her fallen angel.


~ For those of you who will think that there's no connection to the title, don't worry I feel the same way, but I hope you like it.

On my eighth birthday, my parents suddenly had an emergency meeting and left me alone at home. They were one of the known doctors in the city so their always called whenever there's a crisis. I really didn't expect it and thought that life's really unfair so I just went to my older brothers' house.

He already has a family of his own so I thought I could play with them for a while to make the most of my birthday, but things just keeps getting worse. As I knock on their front door, expecting to see a warm welcome.

No one answered.

I waited for some time and kept on knocking, but still, no one replied.

The only good thing is that their neighbor was kind enough to tell me where they were, and as it turns out they were out of the country for a family vacation. _Maybe I should have called first_, I thought.

So I decided to go back and just watch television. While nearly a couple of block to my house, I felt so depressed and frustrated while walking that I didn't notice a small crack on the side walk.

With no warning what so ever, I tripped and fell down and with the luck I'm having it just got worse. The kids on the other side of the street saw what happened and laughed so hard. Their eyes looking at me like I'm an idiot who can't even walk straight.

Tears went down my face and I felt so alone, I wanted to call someone for help but the worst part is that, I know that no one will come.

As I sit there, someone suddenly asked, _Hey, you alright? _

And as I look up, I saw the most beautiful face with crimson red eyes and dark colored hair.

"Are you an angel?" I immediately asked without thinking.

"_What?" _He asked, followed by a hysterical laugh.

I felt so angry by his laughter and at the same time embarrassed so I stood up and looked away. I was about to run home when suddenly.

"Would you like to hang out?" he asked, followed by a small and shy smile.

He continued and said that it was a special day for him but unfortunately, he doesn't have someone to celebrate it with.

I felt the same way, so I decided to go with him.

We went to his house to play video games, eat some snacks_, which he prepared himself,_ and watch a marathon of hilarious movies that he collected over the past years.

He told me about his family and that they traveled almost all around the world because of his parents' job and that this is the first time they settled in one place. He also mentioned that it's already a year since they migrated here so he wanted to celebrate it. Unexpectedly, his parents were also called to an emergency meeting.

After hearing his side of the story, I suddenly realized that his parents were doctors like mine.

And when I was about to tell him my side of the story, someone suddenly knocked on the door and I heard a familiar voice.

It was my mom.

And that's when I noticed the time. I realized that I had so much fun that I forgot to call.

They looked so worried that it made my heart feel all warm and fuzzy.

I said _goodbye _to him and my day turned from the worst to the best birthday I ever had.

From then on, I always visited him to play. He always teased me because of what I said the first time I saw him. So far, we became inseparable best friends.

Whenever I get into trouble, he always shows up out of nowhere to help me. Even the times when I'm lonely and aggravated, he's always there to cheer me up. I always thought that he will always be with me-I started to fall for him time by time. However, my worst fear became a reality when the day that his family needs to move again.

I didn't know what to do and started to avoid him, I thought that it might lessen the pain-but it didn't.

When the day came to say our goodbyes', I cried so hard because I felt that I will be alone once again.

But the, he held his arms around me and said…

"_I Love you,_ Mikan, and if you ever feel scared or alone, never forget that I'm always here for you, no matter how far I may be"

My heart felt like its about to break into a thousand pieces, but hearing those words from him gave a sense of comfort and joy.

So I hugged him back and said…

"I love you too, Natsume"


End file.
